bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akuma Hakaishin
:"Incarnation of the chain of hatred, the judge of the apocalypse will deliver vengeance against the world." -Nemesis Appearence In his first form, Akuma physically appeared as a boy despite his well-advanced age with lightly tanned skin and black, messy hair when he was younger. He bore red markings all over his body representing all of the evil in hell, when realistically they were just composed of dried blood, a grotesque addition to his body being hardened into his skin. Apart from that he barely wore any clothing, only wearing a red towel-like lower garment with its front modified for easier movement, and a plate-less red headband with extensive tails. He wore filthy bandages over his fists like gauntlets, and the similar on his feet as well as his lower shin to compensate for the lack of proper footwear. In his second form, he has longer hair as wears an earring on his left ear. He wears a purple cloth near his gold belt. He also uses a white coat that he wears with the kanji "God of Destruction" embezzled with black flames at the botton that matches with his favorite pair of golden shoes. He is also quite muscular as well, and has black eyes. A chain of seven black cross' are etched onto his forehead with a larger version on his neck, probably substituting the red markings he had when in child form. In his true form after obtaining all the demon crests and unlcking his Shikai and Bankai, Akuma has short, blond hair and scarlet eyes with crimson, slit-like iris', and a henge concealing his eye power. He wears golden square earrings and a suit of ornate golden armor with blue trimmings and a red, cloth drapes on the bottom half of it. He rarely however, dons the golden breastplate on top, as per his teachings request, that minimal clothing, if any, be worn. He gains more muscle than in his second form. Engraved on his chest are red markings, reminiscent of those he bore in his first form, only that this time the pattern is symmetrical and generally complements the muscular male physique. History Akuma was initially believed to be the a Togabito reliant on solely on complete an utter destruction. In reality, he was no more than an ordinary villager when he was alive. A human that was freed from the confines of Order by having his name expelled from existence, and altered into one to be both hailed and feared. One day, he was randomly chosen as the source of all evil in the world by his village located in a disclosed location at the ends of the earth and was tortured and sacrificed in the following rituals. The villagers believed that from the moment humans are born, there is evil in them. Since it was impossible to be freed from malice just through clean, righteous living, the only way to realize the true goodness of human beings was to force all the evils of the world onto one person and blame him as the true source of any human evil. If one person embodies all the evils of the world, the rest of the people cannot be evil, no matter what. This was the simple, child-like theory they all invested in. So they continuously tortured him until he went insane. They captured him, beat him, carved every word that cursed mankind onto his body, forced every sin imaginable upon him, took out bits and pieces of him slowly, defiled his mind with absolute evil, and held him responsible for all of it in the world. They would not allow him to die until he succumbs to old age. He had a curse put on him as a result, one made of the great evil that he was to represent. He was shocked at first at the senselessness of it at all. Eventually he started wondering who it was he should hate. However, Akuma himself only felt anger and hatred towards the world and the people that mercilessly executed him. His forced sacrifice eased the confused minds of his people, which despite being unintentional, caused him to complete the ritual set by the people who had tortured him. He only despised mankind of his own accord during the first few years, but after that, the hate became a natural function for him rather than an emotion; hate was the state he was always in, so it was only natural for him to continue hating everything without any other reason. By that time, he forgave and tolerated humanity for whatever sins they may cause while hating them. The world is worth hating. But that kind of "forgiveness" is also the same type that validates any evils that humans may perform. Yet as the time passed by and he saw many rises and fall of generations, he realized that while he still hated humans for what they did, he still loved the world. Of course, the people that put him up there, his family, his loved ones, the people he hated, died long before he did. The village and world itself changed over the generations, expanding, declining; people reviled him, people feared him, people scorned him, and yet they revered him as the sign of their salvation. But he could do nothing but hate, since that was the only thing he could communicate to the world. In the end, he accepted his role for humanity, even if it meant to be the blame for their wrongdoings. Contempt, hatred, subverted perspectives, these all clouded the mind of Akuma, until one day he could tolerate the pain no longer. He decided he would settle for no less, the the utter destruction of the continent's citizens. He did not want everything to end all at once though; he wanted its population's numbers to dwindle, one by one, for each person slain he would be gradually relieved of the burden he had carried for a time even he could not recall. This took years and years but he finally succeeded in annihilating them for making him suffer. When he finally died, he was gifted with immense amount of spiritual power and darkness. He automatically went to Hell as he embodied the hate of all mankind. This automatically attracted the attention of the Kushanāda. They had made a contract with him and he agreed, but little did he know, he did this out fear of him and were planning to betray him when the time was right. The contract he made with them is unknown in detail but it had to do with the prophecy and they knew he was the dark one and they've decided to help him in any way possible. This even granted him even more power and thus he decided to gather followers in order to complete his goals and prophecy. Strangely enough, when he made the contract, he gained Shinigami pwers and his own zanpakuto. Personality He usually has a lazy and laid-back attitude, which is contradictory to his personal goals, lacking any sense of justice, although this is common for any demon lord. When he wants to, he can be a complete villain at times, bringing the world utter chaos as opposed to destruction. When under this impression he has absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he kills whether it be friend or foe; he considered slaughter a calling of justice, and often takes considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible; he can only be sadistic at times when he's terribly bored with the one he's conversing with, the actions he produces depending heavily upon the latter's gender - he would heinously kill the other if they were a male, and should they be female, would proceed to mock their very existence for being of such a weak constitution. As a man, his speech and mannerisms become much more refined; he dresses better than before and carries himself in a more dignified manner. He's still a bit laid back for an demon lord, and has his moments when he's not as dignified, and at times he seems to use his dignified manner as a means to tease his enemies. Akuma also becomes much more sadistic in battle, preferring to downright kill his enemies instead of torturing them. In his true form, Akuma is extremely arrogant and selfish. He claims that everything in the world is his possession and he's the one and only god. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, even from other gods. He's incredibly proud, especially of his collection of treasures. He views everyone as inferior and does not care for their feelings at all. In battle, he's prone to underestimate his opponents and views fights as a game of amusement. His gigantic pride prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not fight him/her seriously. Equipment *'Seals of the Seven Great Demon Lords:' These seals were created by Hell when the universe first began to breathe. These seals keep the power of hell in check and made sure that the border-lines between the 3 worlds aren't broken. The second reason that they're created is to help fufill the prophecy of the dark one and make sure that he delivers his judgment. They grant the powers according to their designated sins. Akuma uses these seals to grant his most obedient subordinates powers that easily outclasses any other. Using these seals, he created the Seven Great Demon Lords in order to further fufill his goals. How he got the seals is unknown at this point in time. *'Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami no Saya'(七つ神社の鬼の鞘, Sheath of Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami) Can deflect or resist spiritual pressure and all forms of attacks with the barrier used to contain his zanpakuto's power. However, it can only withstand a limited number of attacks. The sheath is capable of resisting any amount of offensive force; however, if that force is used continuously then the sheath will crack. The sheath also has the power of hell contained within it and thus can utilize some powers of the "Hell's Will" like summoning Hell chains to bind the opponent or to heal it's master. Abilities & Powers Immeasurable Spiritual Power: When he made the contract with the Kushanada and gained their power along with Shinigami powers, Akuma's spiritual pressure became almost God-like. A fragment of his power can make others do his bidding without question. By standing in his disciple's presence along with his enemies when they were battling, they were able to feel his overwhelming spiritual power. He can open an garganta to Hueco Mundo with out any visible effort. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given after he made the contract with the Kushanada. When he activated his Zanpakuto for the first time, as it actually caused an explosion upon release and attracted a legion of Demons, Togabito, and Kushanada all at the same time. It is able to equal a Captain-level Shinigami speed and power using Bankai, even without his Zanpakutō. Akuma's reiatsu is Black and Silver in color. His skill and control at using his spiritual energy allows him to perform a variety of abilities. All of this is also included with the fact that every time that he releases his spiritual power, a demonic visage appears behind him frightening the opponent. It's been also said that they could even see their own death by Akuma's hand and immediately try to flee. Devastating Strength: He was also able to stop a Royal Guard Captain's Shikai with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level like another frightening individual of great power. Akuma further shows his strength by being able to effortlessly cut through the sword and wrist of a Royal Guard Captain's Bankai effortlessly. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to torture his opponents with his Zanpakutō or images of his cruel and evil Kidō, Akuma is a highly dangerous fighter unarmed as well. Repeatedly, like another frightening individual of great power, Akuma has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine his spiritual pressure and Hell's Chain in order to enforce his attacks in order to make his movements even more deadly. He often utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities to test their metal and worth, and if they're worthy, he would draw his Zanpakutō to use against them. He has however shown himself able to effectively use both skills in unison. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a being of supreme power and leader of an evil cult, along with his training in hell, Akuma main style of battle is swordsmanship after the use of his evil Kido. He created many sword forms that he likes to teach his subordinates who are most loyal to him, one being his self-created Shin'en akuma no katana-ryu, a style which is performed at an almost god-like speed. He is capable of slicing an enemy in half with one swing without much effort. Even though he's ambidexterous, he only uses one of his hands, leaving the other hand free, and putting the other behind his back giving the appearence of a master fencer along with giving his opponents a handicap. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. When it came to the art to the sword he seems to be natural at it, but he only proclaims that it's second-nature to him, and it fits his attitude perfectly since he's a man of death, chaos, and destruction. *Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *Kamishini (神キラー, "God Killer" or "Cutting down God with a Single Slash"): By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 2 km of the user. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. *Tsubame Gaeshi (燕返し, "Swallow Reversal" or "Turning Swallow Cut") : A technique that mimics the motion of a swallow's tail during flight as observed. This cut was reputedly so quick and precise that it could strike down a bird in mid-flight. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Turning Swallow Cut" has been reconstructed as a technique involving striking downward from above and then instantly striking again in an upward motion from below. The strike's second phase could be from below toward the rear and then upward at an angle, like an eagle climbing again after swooping down on its prey. *'Shin'en akuma no katana-ryu' (深淵悪魔の刀の美術, "Sword art of the abyssal devil"): In Progress... Evil Kidō: *''Unknown Portal Technique'' Hell's Chain Master: Akuma is especially talented at using Hell's Chain, which binds him to Hell as a Togabito, although. He has shown skill in using it as both a defense and offense. He successfully used the chains to block a strike from many opponents at once and even used it as a substitute for his Zanpakutō. Using his destructive spiritual pressure, he can fill it with an energy that disintergrates anything that comes in contact with it, even making more of a dangerous weapon. Combined with his swordplay, he's a force to be reckoned with. *'Kushanāda Summoning:' Due to his contract with the Kushanāda, he is able to call them to his location instantly with either a word, a snap of his fingers, or even a whistle. While he normally does this in a dire emergency in order to call on the Skull-clad State, he can also use this to destroy his enemies when he decides that they are too weak or not worthy enough to feel his wrath, which again contradicts his intentions. :*'Skull-Clad Armor': As a sign of loyalty to his cause and fufillment of the prophecy,for his offering, the Kushanāda have granted him use of the Skull-Clad Armor, which unlike Ichigo's variation he takes a silver motif with symbols all over it. These symbols are of an unknown language, but it's highly speculated that it belongs to the denizens of Hell. This armor enhances his hell contract as well as grants hims enhanced zanpakutou powers which grants him even greater power. 'Stats' Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami that lives within Akuma Hakaishin's soul, see Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami (spirit). Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami(七神道の悪霊, Seven Shinto demons) is Akuma's Zanpakutō name. It takes the appearence of a Ōdachi with the inscription "God of Destruction" on the shank, which is befitting for Akuma, given his status. The diamonds are multi-colored and continually glow as such. The guard is made out of solid gold and intricate design around it's hilt. The guard itself has 3 layers and each one is specially designed. The first layer is markings of the twin-headed dragon devouring the sun. The second layer is a showcases of a dragon onto it, going into it's own tail A.K.A. resembling the mythological oroborus. The third layer resembles souls of the dead and living going through the transmigration of life process. All three layers are imbedded with different amounts of jewelery that makes it the most heavily decorated and beautiful Zanpakutō, much to Akuma's dismay. As explained by Akuma, the blade has a high attack capability that can literally cut through anything, similar to another individual and his blade. The sheath is a Blackish-vermillion color that's also has the inscription "God of Destruction" on it. An intersting fact is that this blade cannot cut through demons, but only Shinigami and other races. This frustrates Akuma as he then cannot fully deliver his full judgment amongst all beings. It's one of the few Zanpakutō that's "not of this world," and thus he can also cut beings that's also "not of this world," which satisfies him a bit. The Zanpakutō is sentient, and can sometimes act on its own when Akuma's life is in serious danger, using a variety of means to protect its master's life. According to Akuma & his followers along with the enemies that witnessed his power, Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami'is the only ''Meggido-type Zanpakutō in existence. *Shikai: It's release command is '''"Bring on the final judgment of existence" (有無中終局上持っ, Umu-chū shūkyoku-jō mo~tsu). When released, the entire vicinity around starts glowing in an evil aura and the starts to slowly disintergrate, only to be replaced in an area covered in utter darkness and fear. Only opponents with a large amount of reiatsu will be able to escape the suuden release's influences. It also releases many voices that are actually revealed to be the lost souls of hell wanting to escape the torment. The immense gravitational force along with these blood-curdling voices can intimidate most opponents and can even suck out banish souls to the depths of hell if their will is too weak. In Shikai, Ika-zuchi-no-kami's blade becomes more straight, but still close to a japanese longblade which is solid gold in the front and a deep amethyst-purple in the back. The hilt transforms into a face-like structure, while gaining a silver hilt, that is capable of creating a high-pitched scream which can make an enemy's ears bleed, but the scream can be directed directly or it can be widespread. The sword can also release fireball-like skulls from the face like structure on the handle. The Sword sounds is that of a thousand screams. The blade has the inscription Armageddon written in kanji across it and near the botton of the blade it gains a red-jewel that has an eye trapped in it. What the eye does is unknown at this point as it remains to be continually closed. Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami was once considered the strongest Kido-type, but Akuma explains that this is wrong. It is, in fact, the only Meggido-type Zanpakutō in existence because of it's destructive potential and relations to the prophecy. This fact has been proven over and over again each time it's used in battle. :Shikai Special Abilities: :*'Megidolaon' (犠牲, Megidolan; literally "The End"): Using his zanpakuto's power, Akuma can cut anything going from Kido to things "not of this world," and temporarily bind them so that no counter-measures can made against Akuma. He says that this technique is a good way of holding down his enemies so that he can torture them properly. 421px-BloodEclipse.jpg| The ritual begins... 560px-ShadowFlood.jpg|The shadows flood in and come in droves... 561px-HF16-04-095.jpg|The shadows forming into their true forms... 560px-Swarm1.jpg|The gathering of shadows under the eclipse.... 560px-Swarm2.jpg|...complete :*'Prominence '(隆起, Ryūki; literally "Solar darkness"): creates a boundary field extending from himself, concealing the sky of the area/zone he is situated within to be concealed with darkness, making day seem like night, or if it is already night, simply provides the additional illustration. The moon or sun, whichever is the dominant producer of light in the sky, is concealed by a formless replicate which silhouette's the original body in darkness. This is what may be considered, an Eclipse, although the haunting surroundings cause the vicinity to resemble the realm of darkness, Hell, enabling the technique to live up to its name. Whenever Akuma leaks blood of his enemies within the boundary field, he need only mutter the name of this technique in order to cause the blood to expand into a miniature pool of darkness, which will slowly expand, enabling a seemingly-endless horde of shadows to flood into the area. Additionally if he focuses shadow-bound chakra into a mound, it will due to the 'blood' eclipse be shaped to form a corresponding pile-up of shadows. :*'Dekaja '(복사, Shineshi; literally "The devil"): is a wound-sharing primal curse, which is one of the simplest curses of retribution. It causes any damage taken by user to also be dealt to the attacker by reflecting it directly on their soul. The ability causes no wounds to appear, but simply mirrors the pain associated with the wound onto the opponent; however once the pain is reflected the victim is immediately linked to Akuma, enabling him to utilize his secondary abilities. Akuma describes it as being on the level of an automatic typewriter that is useless in a fight due to it being unable to kill anyone indefinitely, while its only advantage is that it is able to put indescribable emotions and emotions one isn't aware of into words. :*'War In Hell '(地獄の戦争, Jigoku no sensō; literally "War of the Underworld") :*'Dark Morning Star '(暗午前中星, Kura gozen-chū hoshi; literally "Lucifer's Star") :*'Maziodyne' (混沌の化身, Konton no keshin; literally "Incarnation of Chaos") :*'Armageddon' (アルマゲドン, Arumagedon; literally "The Final Judgment") Darksouls00.jpg|Akuma's second Shikai release 397px-Darksaber-SWE.jpg| Shikai release's Dark Energy Blade :Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami: Kage-nushi chūkan (七神道の悪霊:影主中冠, Seven Shinto Demons: Crown of the Shadow Lord): Unlike other Zanpakutō mentioned throughout the series, Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami has a second form of it's shikai. In this form, the attack power goes to it's maximum limit and gains the power that presides over all forms of life. The release command for this state is "Destroy all forms of life and send them into the everlasting void" (すべての生命を破壊しし恒久無効に貼り送信, Subete no seimei o hakai shishi kōkyū mukō ni hari sōshin). When the command is said, Akuma gains tattered robes that cover him head-to-toe and a ruby-colored necklace, each of them having an eye embetted in it. He's surrounded in an immense aura of Meggido energy that it's stifling to be around because of it's evil properties. Underneath the robe he also gains his Skull-clad armor that he got from the the Kushanāda. He has 7 sword pierced on his back which each one bearing one of the seals of the Seven Deadly Sins. In this state, he has the power to utilize his own powers to the upmost limit. He also gains an energy sword made out of pure Meggido energy. Many commonly mistakes this as his bankai, but he says to them that this is another echoleon of power of his sword. :*'Dark ring of the Moonlight'(月明かりの闇環,Tsukiakari no yami wa) is a technique that Akuma gains after years of training in Hell and building up enough power to destroy souls. The technique is the attack form of a technique that he uses to get in and out of hell as stated by Akuma and the denizens of Hell. The Tsukiakari no yami wa creates a massive black circle that will send a entire body into oblivion, leaving no trace left behind. However, when Akumawas first learning to use the technique, the ring will take the form of a multi-colored cresent moon that only sent a part of a person into hell along with their soul; stronger opponents may be uneffected by the cresent ring. This fact frustrated Akuma greatly. As he gained strength, the ring grew until it became a perfect circle. It appears that it can also be used to escape from a ringone is already in, as well as entering/exiting pocket dimensions. Upon completing his training and later gaining the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Akuma could create a single black blade or several black blades that not only cut a opponent but have their remains sucked up into the rings. This served as one of his favorite techniques to use after it's completion. *'Bankai:' Unknown ( Although it's been stated that he'll only reveal his power against worthy opponents. He used it in a total of 2 times.) Story Arc Quotes Who the hell are you ? I am the God of Destruction, the prophecy of evil, the ruler of hell, your judge, and your executioner! The strong live and the weak die. That's the way the universe works. This simple fact had never changed. Not when I was brutally tortured, not when I died, and especially not when I was sent to Hell. All shall kneel before me! Pathetic. Is this your display of power. Because if it is, then stop fighting now. But if you still want to fight then let me show you what real power looks like . Oh YEAH... one thing, Don't flinch !!!!!!! Whenever you cross swords with an enemy you must not think of cutting him either strongly or weakly; just think of cutting and killing him. Trivia * His attack, Dark Ring of Moonlight is based off of Meidō Zangetsuha from the anime, Inuyasha. All credit goes to them as this is one of my faves. * His attire is somewhat based of off Rago from the anime Beyblade: Metal Fury. * His theme song is This War Is Ours by Escape the Fate' * He's the first character I've ever made on this wikia. Category:Demons Category:Deity